


Smash me like a shooting star

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fun and Jokes, M/M, Peter is fanboying, Rocket being a smartass, Space Lovers, The Guardians Meeting ThorBruce, Thor is the Damsel in Distress and Hulk's his knight in shining armor, ThunderScience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the trailer for The Avengers: Infinity War, we see Thor crashes into the ship of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and asking:"Who the hell are you, guys?"Well, maybe he didn't fall alone. Maybe someone (most certainly green and angry), comes right after him to rescue him. And maybe it's because he was worried about the well-being of that stupid, but pretty sweet, God of Thunder.





	Smash me like a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_marquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/gifts).



> What's the best way to improve your English AND contribute to a tiny rareship fandom? Writing fics! Hell yeah, that's the dream! I'm really saddened by the lack of investment people seem to have for that ship, because it offers comfort, decent relationship grounding and lots of potential on stories subjects. I wonder if the th*rk* fandom is just too strong to let this ship grows on its own. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this tiny fun fic!
> 
> And thanks infinitely to @[mad_marquise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise) for their incredible beta reading work, this story wouldn’t be readable without their help and their kind words. Please go read their works! There are the best ThorBruce fics out there! <3

**Shooting stars won't ever be as bright as a couple of careless lovers**

 

“Who the hell are you guys?”

Thor has never seen these people before in his life, and by Odin's beard, he’s already lived long enough by now. A tiny animal is staring at him, with eyes ready to fight on sight; a red-haired woman smelling like trouble; a second woman, magical for sure, but the friendliest of them all so far; a huge muscular man-like creature; a random guy (from Earth, no doubt); and a young, walking tree.

Damn it, he wasted his teen years not traveling enough — he has never even once met _any_ of their species or planets. He feels kind of dumb for his lack of knowledge, but doesn't say a word about it. He still doesn't know if he's among possible allies or some sort of space pirates.

Thor takes a look at his surroundings, trying to remember what happened to him before waking up in here... _Asgard’s people were flying towards Earth, then a ship the size of a solar star put a stop on their journey and_ —

The details are still unclear.

“Who the hell are _you_ , big guy?” asks the human one. Thor smiles at the nickname, remembering Bruce for a second.

For Odin's sake, what _happened_ to them? To his people, to Loki? _To Bruce?_

“I'm Thor, King of Asgard, son of Odin, and God of Thunder.”

“Wow!” The other man laughs, looking at him in admiration. What an odd boy. He doesn't look like much, but he seems to be the leader of this strangely-composed group. Thor's intrigued by the story of their reunion.

“You can call me Star-Lord,” the Earth-man says. “Son of a dead asshole, and half-human half-Celestial. This is Gamora,” Star-Lord points to the green skinned woman, “Rocket,” the tiny angry pet, “Groot,” the thin plant-being, “Drax,” the shirtless, annoyed muscle-mountain, “and our latest additional member, Mantis.” Star-Lord finishes by gesturing at the kind-looking, insect-like woman, still waving at Thor with the smallest smile.

“We're the Guardians of the Galaxy,” Star-Lord proudly announces.

“His name's Peter. Nobody calls him Star-boring-Lord,” says the small animal, suddenly armed with two guns — where was he _hiding_ them? — but not pointing them at him.

Thor considers the group, and is torn between being grateful for their help and staying on his guard, because he has never heard of any Guardians of Galaxies of any kind.

Maybe they're just lunatics high on adventure, simply having a great time. Thor's not here to judge. He has way more serious things on his mind at the moment.

“Anyway,” the furry one — Rocket — speaks again, “why is there a royal punkass crushing into our spaceship? What happened to _you_?”

“I'm afraid I don't recall the exact details of my misadventure,” Thor replies slowly. “All is still... fuzzy around the edges. I was on a journey to planet Earth, when-”

Star-Lord interjects. “What's where I'm from! No way!”

“Good for you, Peter,” Rocket rolls his eyes. “Now let the God speak before he fries your annoying ass.”

Thor laughs at that, because who _wouldn't?_ Their banter is almost sweet. Gamora lets out a tired sigh, seemingly used to these two acting like children. Thor answers:

“A ship attacked us, I think. I hope... I hope our spaceship escaped. The last of my kind were on board. I hope I was able to protect them, at least.”

“Well, you must have started some offensive of some kind to be thrown this fast out of your socks.

“I guess so...”

As a tense silence begins to grow between the seven of them, a loud noise comes from the outside of the vehicle.

“Another one?” Yells Peter, running to the window to catch a glimpse of what's hitting them this time. He only sees green before he hears loud knocking sounds coming from the main entrance of the ship.

“I think it's for you, mister God of Weather.”

" _Thunder.”_

“Yeah, whatever,” Continues Rocket, smirking. “If your friend destroys our ship, you better give us a look at your people's fortune or else we'll sell you on Sakaar for the best price.”

“Good luck with that, we destroyed their Grandmaster's tournament.”

“You did _what?!”_

The knocking from outside is becoming louder and stronger by the second, so Thor takes it upon himself to figure out what it’s about. If the threat he encountered earlier followed him personally right in here, he has to be prepared to attack first.

He feels the tingling of light beginning to cover his skin, the electricity forming at his fists, and the air in his lungs becoming nothing but raw lethal energy.

He opens the space door in the security of the pressure room, only to be tackled by the Hulk.

Thor closes the door before space sucks them back into its embrace, just in time before the _real_ big guy hugs him so tightly, he can barely breathe.

“Tiny god scared us,” Hulk says, relief weighing in his booming voice.

“Hey to you too, buddy. Any information you can give me about what happened to me?”

“Thor do not remember?”

“No... I think I was knocked out pretty hard.”

Hulk sits at Thor's feet, vaguely annoyed but also worried, in some way.

“A big spaceship shooted at us. You tried defending us but one canon hit you hard and very far. Bruce was sad and angry. I came to bring you home.”

“But are the people of Asgard safe?” Thor presses. “Do we know who attacked us?”

“Strong Brunhilde drove the spaceship far. To safety. To hidden location.”

“And you fool, you stayed behind just for me..."

“Hulk wouldn't let Thor alone,” Hulk says firmly. “Friends don't let other friends fly in space alone.”

While they're discussing, the Guardians are watching them through the tiny window of the pressure room. They're not even trying to be discreet, but Thor couldn't care less. Bruce is _fine,_ he's alive and with him. Asgard is safe, for now. Everything could be so much worse... He allows himself a true smile.

Adventures and difficulties are what they live for, after all, so they will survive the new ones for sure. The Revengers got rid of a Goddess of Death, so Thor's pretty confident they'll stay alive even if a planet itself were to fight them.

Asgard’s king hugs Hulk back as best as he can.

“Thank you, big guy. For taking care of my people, of me, and of Bruce.”

“Friends are made for that.”

“Indeed, they are. But would you mind bringing back Banner? We're secure for now. I need to discuss with him about further plans of actions.”

“Pfff. Tiny God simply in love.”

“Eh! Don't be jealous! I will still like you the best out of all the other Avengers.”

“Good choice. I'm strongest.”

“On that we will always disagree, my friend.”

And just like that, Bruce slowly transforms back to himself, bare naked, and soundly asleep. Thor wraps him in his arms to be sure he stays warm and doesn't wake up in an unknown place without some familiar grounding hands holding his.

Thor takes the time to look at his sweet face, tracing the lines of his lips and smiling lovingly with his eye. They now care so deeply for each other, they literally run after one another until they're reunited again. He kisses his forehead and turns his attention towards the door, from where the Guardians look curiously at them with no shame.

“Could any of you bring him something to wear? Please.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” mocks Rocket, but he’s already off to find something appropriate for him. The others step into the room with them, quietly looking at the newcomer.

“Well,” Begins Peter, “this ship is definitely too small for this many people. Not that we're bad hosts! It's always fun to meet new people! But we won't be able to give you more than one sleeping space.”

“That won't be a problem,” Thor laughs tenderly, still looking at Bruce. “We're lovers.”

The quiet woman, Mantis, blushes and smiles widely at that. “I feel it! You're in love, and you trust each other unconditionally.”

“Indeed. I care for his well-being with all my soul and spirit. He owns my heart.”

Peter looks at Gamora from the corner of his eye, slightly embarrassed. He secretly wishes he could be as poetic as this King of Electricity, in order to express his emotions. He’s so suave that even Peter himself is falling for him a little bit.

“Here's for the God and his bride.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Thor says politely.

Rocket rolls his eyes, but hands him blankets and a large robe; purple, of all colors.

Bruce suddenly wakes up, his head a mess and his eyes barely open, to the feeling of warmth and the strong smell of his favorite man. “Eh, you...” He says to Thor, who is giving him the most radiant expression of content in all universes combined.

He then looks at their surroundings and at the others around them, quickly very alerted and on the defensive:

“Who the hell are you guys?”

Thor cannot keep himself from laughing wholeheartedly at their mirrored reactions. He kisses Bruce’s cheeks, hugging him more tightly as to ground him.

“I present to you the Guardians of the Galaxy. Guardians, this is Bruce Banner, and sometimes, as you've seen, the Incredible Hulk.”

“Hi...?” Tries Banner, face burning red.

“Now,” Thor speaks again, with more seriousness, “how about we talk about some kind of alliance to save my people, and possibly several planets in the process?”

“Oh, man, we're _so_ in,” Peter replies, excited like a child meeting his idol for the first time. The others seem way more wary, but don’t try to interfere otherwise. Thor definitely likes this team of rebellious space guardians. There is something really intriguing about their balance as a unit.

_Well,_ he thinks, watching a startled-but-amused Bruce, _things really could  have been worse._ It's time to make it work even better, and save the world again, and again. As long as they're together, things will always work out — and Bruce’s shining eyes, laid on him with the kindest emotion, are only further proof of far more greater things to come for them.  


End file.
